Milk
by IntoxicatingWords07
Summary: Breakfast comes in early, leaving a smile. Lunch blows right through and that smile's now a mile. Dinner arrives, oh that's just the best. Consistency perfect, so much flavor, so much zest. Treats are amazing at the end of the day. Sweets especially, Its just better that way. Though, what once was perfect- no longer that great. Sour and Vile- its expiration date late.


Lactose Intolerance

_Sweet heart, I forgot to remind you._

_Dairy has a new effect on me._

_It makes me sick and it makes me nauseous._

_So when you go out to buy groceries, please do remember, my all of a sudden,_

_Lactose Intolerance._

* * *

A single body ran through the night as heavy rain poured down, slapping against the concrete with a tremulous force. Luminous rays clashed with sickly colored skin as bolts of lightning pierced through the sky . Shallow breaths growing deeper as a black combat boot splashed through the dirty water of a street curb. His footsteps echoing off abandoned buildings, creating an almost vertiginous rhythm.

"Fuck!" Jimmy said as he slowly came to a halt, he could fee his legs begin to tremble beneath him. Leaning over a broken fence, long fingers hooked onto slippery diamond shaped wires. Everything was so hazy, it felt as though the world was practically spinning around him.

"Oh no." he sputtered, his legs giving out instantly as he felt his stomach come up, what little food left in it- now covered the dead weeds that desperately clung to the bottom of the fence. Metal dug into his fingers as his grip on the fence tightened. Suddenly-the rain began to settle and driblets of blood glistened under the moon as it once again reclaimed its place in the sky, its luminous glow washing over the ailing boy. The blood now running over the crevices in his palm, trailing down his wrists and forearm before saturating itself into a rolled up sleeve.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he slowly picked himself up, taking a few clumsy steps backwards before falling again. His back landed against a brick wall, tearing into his shirt and nearly causing him to black out. He sat slumped against the wall with his head hung low, he tentatively stared at the ground, dark eyes locking onto a trail of ants fighting over a dead roach. He thought about flicking it, but the moment he lifted his arm he felt a single drop of water hit the back of his neck, sending teeth clattering shivers down his spine.

He slowly drifted his gaze up towards the building he had been leaning against. An old fire escape ladder rising just a few feet above his head. Water rolled down the rusted side rails before dripping off the edges, onto a clothed shoulder. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he rose to his feet, reaching out towards the first step, using whatever strength he had left to hoist himself up.

What compelled him to do this, he did not know. All he could hear was his mind telling him to get his ass back on the ground before he fell off and broke _another_ leg, but he ignored his thoughts for once and just continued climbing. He didn't stop until he reached the top level of this, apparently four story building. His hands began to shake violently as he stood on the small terrace staring into the darkness that lay on the other side of this shattered opening.

For a moment- he considered backing out right then and there, but the sudden burst of wind against his skin reminded him just how fucking cold he was and in an instant, long legs were stepping through the window taking extra precaution as not to cut himself on the small glass shards that still hung loosely on the frame.

It was dark inside the small room and his only light source was the moon, however it was once again hidden behind a large cloud. Squinting his eyes, he tried to make out any possible objects in the nearly pitch black space. When he still couldn't make anything out, he moved forward, placing his hands in front of him and gradually started to make his way around the room.

Not even making it to another _wall_, he suddenly lost his balance when he hit his knee against something hard and once again, he fell. Flailing his arms around like a maniac as he toppled down to the carpeted floor managing a small "Ah, shit!" before landing his side. Groaning, he slowly propped himself up with one arm as he pulled his leg up to his chest. He gently glided his free hand over his knee, letting out a small hiss when his fingers rubbed against a small bump beginning to form. He seemed to be falling a lot today.

By now the moon had reappeared once more from behind the clouds, the light shinning in through the broken windowsill. Jimmy could now see the culprit for his hurt knee. A small round, dust covered coffee table sat comfortably in the middle of the room. _Fuck that table_ he thought, scowling his eyes drifted over the small piece of furniture. An old entertainment center stood against the wall and right below it was a TV that was lying face side up, it looked as if someone punched a hole in it.

Jimmy gasped inwardly, _what kind of sick fuck would break a TV!?_He turned around to see a small, torn up couch behind him, next to it was a door that had been slightly ajar. From the looks of it he could tell it was most likely a bathroom, noting the cabinets and tile flooring. The last wall, was on the opposite side of the window.

This wall had two doors, one was wide open and he could see a small stove and fridge, obviously that was the kitchen and then coming to the conclusion that the other door probably led to a bedroom. However, that door was closed.

He stared at it, his eyes scanning over the old piece of wood. He stood up, forgetting about the pain on his knee and walked up to the door. He brought his hand up to take a hold of the knob. He held is breath, almost going blue from how slow he was turning it.

He turned it as far as he could before he gave it a small push. The creak it made echoed around the apartment, making him stop dead in his tracks, he was breathing heavily by this point and his legs seemed to move on their own accord as he stepped into the dark room.

There was only one object in the entire room, a mirror. It stood directly across the door and Jimmy stared at his reflection, not making a single sound. His eyes where dark from the mascara that had been smeared all over his face, his clothes were soaked, his torn shirt was practically falling off his shoulders, the tip of a black wet sock poking out of his worn out leather boots.

A cold breeze washed over his wet body once more, making him shudder as he hastily brought his hands up to rub against his shoulders. A small yelp escaping his lips when his hands suddenly started to burn with an immense stinging sensation. Lowering his head, his eyes widened a bit as they fresh blood began ran out of small cuts, little shirt fibers and rusted pieces of metal sticking out here and there.

_...Why? _he thought, beginning to emit small sobs and a single tear rolled down his face, falling in between lightly parted hands.

As the tear hit the ground, an intense roar of thunder slammed into his ears- breaking free from his subconsciousness. His head snapped back up to the reflective glass just a single bolt of lightning shot through the night.

For a split second- Jimmy saw him, he saw the reason for him running through that horrible thunderstorm the reason for him puking up his insides, the reason he was standing in this abandoned building, looking at himself through this mirror. The reason he looked like such a_ monster_.

And in an instant, a single fist busted through the mirror, shattering it. Fragments of glass flew through the air penetrating the skin, . "This isn't over, bitch."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _All characters rightfully belong to Jhonen Vasquez~~~_


End file.
